


Impulse Control

by Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things work out a little differently on the bridge of the Vengeance between Khan and Kirk.  Definitely for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

James Tiberius Kirk knew he had impulse control issues. Sex, fighting, risk-taking - he did them all in a moment and without due consideration. Which might explain why, with the bridge crew of the Vengeance (Admiral Marcus included), Scotty and Dr. Marcus sprawled unconscious around him, he had two fistfuls of Khan Noonien Singh's shirt and a mouthful of his tongue.

But it wasn't really his fault this time.

Honestly.

He, Scotty and Khan had burst on to the bridge, phasers firing, just as planned. The crew of the Vengeance, Marcus' sycophants, were dropping like flies, though one of them managed to knock Scotty silly with a stray fist. Dr. Marcus had gone down grappling with another crew member, but she'd taken the man with him.

Still, between himself and Khan, the rest of the crew were toast.

And then Khan went down, screaming (no, howling), in pain like an egregiously wounded animal. Kirk whirled to find Admiral Marcus holding a strangely-shaped device in his hand. With obvious glee, the Admiral depressed a button, which made the whole thing glow a sickly green. But so focused was his attention on Khan, that he failed to even flinch when Kirk stunned him.

Khan didn't cease screaming, and Kirk scrambled to retrieve the device. And, without stopping to consider that in his hands he now held a direct method to control a superhuman genius, he turned the damned thing off and smashed it against the floor.

See, impulse control.

The screaming ended, though, so that was a plus.

If asked later, Kirk would explain that he didn't believe in forcibly controlling people against their will, even ones as dangerous as Khan.

Sure. Whatever, Captain.

For now, he hurried to Khan's side, where the fast-recovering augment was struggling into a sitting position. "Are you all right? What the hell was that thing?" he asked.

"A device I was unaware Admiral Marcus had perfected as of yet," Khan said, and his voice sounded shaky. "A means, Captain Kirk, of forcing me to of submit to the will of whomever carried it." He lifted his strange gaze to meet Kirk's. "Which you have just destroyed."

"Of course I destroyed it, it was hurting you," Kirk said.

"Oh, Captain," Khan said in a tone that implied deep disappointment, but then he had a hand wrapped around the back of Kirk's head and their mouths pressed firmly together.

So, there Kirk was, frenching a three hundred-year-old superman on the testosterone-induced warship of a power hungry madman masquerading as an Admiral.

And maybe enjoying it a little more than he should.

Khan kissed like he claimed to do everything else- better. He held nothing back, claiming Kirk's mouth with slick movements of his tongue and maintaining merciless contact with every millimeter of their lips. Kirk, no stranger to these kinds of contests, answered his with own considerable skills.

And then Kirk's communicator, the cock-blocking little bastard, went off. He groaned and fumbled for it one-handed, not breaking any other contact with Khan. The machine clanked off his fingers and landed, open, a foot away.

"Captain?" Spock's voice, sounding a note of worry, intruded into the room.

Kirk groaned again into Khan's mouth and reached out, the need to answer engrained in him.

Khan rolled them over, quick as a cat, and flattened Kirk to the floor. He pressed his swollen lips (already going down, damn his genes) to Kirk's right ear and purred, "Answer him, Captain."

Kirk grasped his communicator and managed a mostly normal, "Kirk here."

"Captain, is the situation under control?" Spock asked.

"Tell him yes, Captain," Khan ordered in a seductive whisper, right hand working open Kirk's trousers.

"Ye-es?" Kirk said, as Khan slid down his body.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked.

"Ye-es?" Kirk answered again, slightly longer and louder, as Khan swallowed his cock whole.

"What is the situation?" Spock asked.

Kirk stared with wide eyes as Khan pleasured him with smooth bobs of his dark head, mouth clever and hot. "Oh. Uh? Vengeance secured."

Eyes flashing up to lock on Kirk's, Khan smiled wickedly and swallowed around Kirk's cock, forcing him to slam his left hand into his mouth as a gag.

"What is the status of Mr. Scott, Dr. Marcus and Khan?" Spock asked.

Kirk forced himself to look toward his fallen companions, shame at forgetting about them warring with pleasure. "Knocked out," he grunted. "Be fine."

"Khan is stunned?" Spock asked, making Khan chuckle around his mouthful.

"Nooooooo," Kirk drew out, as his balls tightened.

"Captain, are you certain you are well?" Spock asked. "You sound most unlike yourself."

"Well, well, well," Kirk chanted in time to the movements of Khan's head. He grabbed a handful of black hair and tugged, trying to alert Khan of his oncoming explosion. Khan just redoubled his efforts.

"In that case, Captain, may I respectfully request that you beam aboard a sufficiently-sized boarding party to assume command of the Vengeance and the prisoners," Spock said. "I will assemble a team in Shuttlebay Two for transport."

"Oookay, Spock. Bye now," Kirk babbled, snapped the communicator shut and tossed it away. He grasped Khan's head in both hands and fucked up desperately into his mouth, unable to stop himself. Three thrusts, and he dropped his head back and shouted through an orgasm so intense his toes nearly curled off.

When he regained the majority of his senses, Khan smiled down at him, licking his lips in clear satisfaction. "Fuck a duck," Kirk blurted, "what was that?"

"A thank you, Captain," Khan said, gracefully regaining his feet. "And there's more where that came from. Now, I believe Mr. Spock said something about a boarding party." He strolled toward the Operations station.

"You're welcome," Kirk said woozily and dragged himself to his feet, straightening his uniform and trying to look presentable for his crew.


End file.
